


Caught

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yousana, Yousana AU, yousef can't stop looking at Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana's mother catches Yousef keep looking at Sana at a store and goes to confront him, Sana has to interve.





	Caught

"I'm so hungry!", Sana complains.

Her mother looks at her with a small knowing look. They've been out, shopping, for longer than Sana ever likes it.

When shopping, Sana has a system. She walks through the store, looking at everything once and if she sees something that catches her attention she'll look more closely at it.

Her mother on the other hand, she will walk through the store what feels like 20 times, looking at everything that amount of times, taking stuff with her but then deciding that she doesn't want it and making Sana bring it back to its spot.

"We just need to pay and then we'll go home.", Mamma Bakkoush says.

Sana nods and gets excited about the thought of going home and changing into more comfortable clothes but that feeling gets crushed when the two women see the queue at the checkout point.

There is only one cash register open and Sana sees how fast the employee tries to work so she doesn't feel like being whiny about it anymore.

After five minutes they did not get much forward in the queue. Sana puts her weight on one foot and then on the other. She's staring into nothing because she's so exhausted.

"Sana, I'll be right back.", Sana hears her mother say and barely realizes that she dumps all the clothes into Sana's arms.

This shakes Sana out of her thoughts. What does that mean? Her mother didn't sound like she was going to get something. She sounded too... aggravated.

Too confused to do anything immediately Sana just follows her mother with her gaze. Sana observes how her mother seems to know exactly where she's going. Following the line her mother is walking Sana's eyes land on a tall, dark-haired guy. His eyes are also trained on Sana and when their eyes meet from across the store, both of them look down in a bashful way. He seems familiar to Sana. She doesn't quite know where she has seen him before.

Sana sees how his head snaps into the direction of her mother and even though Sana can't see her mother's face, she knows that she's not just complimenting that guy.

Looking around her, seeing the queue has not moved much, Sana quickly walks over to her mother and the cute guy.

"... don't know what you're doing but it's not polite to stare like that. I know my daughter is very pretty but you need to..", is what Sana hears and she instantly decides to intervene.

The tall guy looks overwhelmed, his eyes wide, his right hand on his neck and his mouth lightly open as if he wants to say something but doesn't know what and how.

Sana puts a hand on her mother's arm and interrupts her rant.

"Mom, hey, mom. It's okay.", Sana says quickly. All she understood from what her mother was saying to the guy, she now recognizes as one of her older brother Elias' friends, is that he was looking at Sana for some time.

Sana's mother turns to her but keeps looking at the guy suspiciously for a few more seconds.

"He kept looking at you, obviously interested, which wouldn't be a bad thing if he came over and said something instead of staring from afar.", her mother tells her in Arabic.

Sana looks at the guy and then back at her mother. Was he? He is very cute and she knows that he is older than her, like her older brother.   
From the look on his face it's clear that he doesn't understand a word from what Sana's mother said which Sana is really glad about. This doesn't need to get more embarrassing than it already is.   
The dark-haired guy looks back and forth between Sana and her mother but doesn't say anything.

"Mamma, this is one of Elias' friends.", Sana finally says and points to the guy, whose name she can't remember for the life of her. Elias mentioned it once but that was quite a while ago.  
"He probably only recognized us and tried to think of where he knows us from.", she sends Yousef a look that tells him to just play along. "Right?"

He starts nodding quickly, looking obviously relieved that Sana said that. He holds his hand out to Sana's mother and says: "Yes, exactly. I'm Yousef. Elias and I know each other from school."

Even though she is not completely convinced, Sana's mother nods slowly and looks from him to Sana. The look she gives her daughter obviously says that she'll believe her for now but there will be a continuation of this conversation.

Sana's mother looks back at the queue and thinking that they'll never get home if she doesn't get in line again, she takes the clothes from Sana.

"I'm going to pay for these and then we can go."

Sana nods but doesn't go with her mother. Instead she watches her get in line again and then turns around to Yousef. He balances himself on the heels of his feet and shows Sana a small, shy smile.

"I'm Sana, by the way.", Sana says to break the awkward silence.

To be very honest, she thinks Yousef is a very attractive boy. She's almost too shy to look at him because of that.   
Some of her brother's friends hang around Sana and Elias' house all the time so to some extent Sana is used to being around cute, older guys. But this particular one, he has another completely different effect on Sana.

Yousef nods: "Yeah, I know. I mean, because Elias had told me. We met a few months ago, at one of the football games we played?"

He reminds her of one of the very few encounters they had with each other but he seems unsure if Sana remembers.   
Sana nods. She does remember. But she didn't get to watch much the match because she had a school project that took a lot longer than she thought it would have. She also remembers that Yousef was with her brother. He did draw attention to himself then.

"Yeah.", Sana says and again there's silence. She looks behind her and sees that there are still three people in front of her mother.

She looks back at Yousef and is surprised by his interested look. He is very handsome, is all she can think about in that moment. This thought makes it hard for her to say anything for a few seconds. His dark hair is falling on his forehead and Sana's hand itches to push it back lightly.

She doesn't think much before saying it, she was too lost in his eyes, the same way he was lost in hers. How that happened neither of them know but it didn't feel awkward. At all. Which is weird because they really don't know each other.

"So is it true?"

Yousef narrows his eyebrows in confusion. He presses his lips together and waits for Sana to elaborate. Only about two steps are between the two of them.

"My mother told me..", should she really say that? Well, he is very cute and it wouldn't hurt to know. "My mother told me that you were checking me out."

Sana watches as Yousef raises his eyebrows and looks like he has been caught in the act. Is that enough of an answer for Sana? No.

"Is it true?", she asks and looks him in the eyes while doing that.

Yousef's right hand goes to his neck, which apparently is his nervous habit. Sana doesn't know him for long but she did gather that much in the past few minutes.

"Eh... No, I mean.. yes... kind of?", Yousef answers, stuttering his way through the sentence, if it can be called that.

Sana thinks it's really cute and especially when she notices him blush a little she presses her lips together to not smile too much.

Yousef is not sure what this reaction from her means but he is so nervous that he just keeps talking.

"I saw you and recognized you and you were looking really pretty. I mean, you still do.", he rambles and shuts his eyes in embarrassment. Why is he like this? Yes, Sana is very beautiful but he doesn't need to get this nervous around her, does he?

Sana just watches him with an amused smile, feeling very flattered and a little bashful at the same time. He's not just handsome and cute regarding his looks but he's also a cute dork. Sana remembers seeing him do something at the football game that had made her think that too.

"What I mean is, you're very pretty.", Yousef finally says after taking a deep breath.

At that Sana's smile grows but she can't look at Yousef for too long. She gets shy after he compliments her straight out. She looks down on her hands.

"O my god. I'm sorry if I overstepped a line. I just.. I don't know. I felt like I needed to say that."

Sana looks up at him again and shakes her head laughingly.

"No, no. It's okay.", Sana says. "Thank you!", showing him her dimples.

This results in them smiling at each other shyly without saying anything. The silence is not awkward anymore, it's nice. They don't know each other well, barely. However, this very short conversation made both of them happier than they were before.

Sana forgets about how exhausted she is.

Yousef forgets about his worries of finding the perfect present for his mother.

Speaking of mothers, he sees Sana's mother walk towards them and he quickly looks back at Sana and says: "Thank you for saving me a few minutes ago. I wouldn't want your mother's first impression of me to be that."

Smiling, Sana nods: "No problem. I wouldn't want my mother's wrath to scar you. She's very particular when it's about me. But you should work on being less obvious the next time."

Yousef smiles at her but doesn't get a chance to answer. Her mother arrives with her phone at her ear, just shortly telling Sana that they're going now.

Sana nods and wants to follow her mother until Yousef quickly calls her name.

She turns around while her mother walks out the door of the store.

"Can I ... is there a way we can talk again?" Yousef looks so nervous and unsure about the answer he'll receive that he can almost not even look at her.

Sana smiles to herself. She is really happy that he did make a move, that he didn't just let her walk away from this. Even though they didn't talk long and didn't talk about anything significant she feels comfortable around him.

"You can add me on Facebook."

Yousef lifts his head and looks Sana in the eyes. He smiles brightly at her, happy that she looks at him with a similar look.

"I will do that."

With a smile, Sana nods, says _Bye_ and turns around to go. Her mother probably wonders where she went.

Sana meets her mother outside, who is still talking on the phone and they start walking. Having not even walked five steps away from the store, Sana's phone beeps.

 _Yousef Acar sent you a friend request_.

Yousef waits nervously. Was he too eager? She’ll probably think that and not even answer to that. His phone beeps just seconds later.

 _Sana Bakkoush accepted your friend request_.


End file.
